


When Things Are Okay Again

by Luna_Moon22



Series: Angsty One-shots (Various Anime) [2]
Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: Angst, Christmas present for a friend!!, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Mostly Fluff, Post-Canon, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Shintaro loves Ayano, good ending, pre-established, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Moon22/pseuds/Luna_Moon22
Summary: The first thing Shintaro hears from her in their new apartment in a soft laugh.
Relationships: Kisaragi Shintaro/Tateyama Ayano
Series: Angsty One-shots (Various Anime) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1607131
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	When Things Are Okay Again

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PersonaHiroto](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=PersonaHiroto).

The first thing Shintaro hears from her in their new apartment in a soft laugh.

He had arrived first. Ayano had been taking care of family matters – a gentle way of saying that she had been saying her goodbyes to her siblings, long enough for everyone to go on with their lives and seperate themselves with promises to stay in touch – for most of the morning and Shintaro had no desire to repeat the process. His mother and sister had his phone number, and they knew his address. No need for any long, drawn-out conversation that would just make him all the more uncomfortable.

Arriving at the new apartment alone, however, meant that he was the one left to start unpacking.

He did not want to start unpacking.

Some kind of anxiety still rests in the pit of his stomach at the thought of doing something that she might not _agree with–_

So he had elected to take a shower instead. Wash his hair and attempt to sort through the over-abundance of absolutely _insane_ things that had happened.

Attempt to fully _accept_ all of it, before he was met with the reality of it all over again.

_Ayano came back._

The thought had made him smile.

_Ayano came back, and she wants to stay with me._

He hears the door opening, someone shouting into the apartment, and for a long second he feels his heart _clench_ and he thinks it's happening again.

_How is it happening again? How? Haruka is back and safe and how is it happening_ **_again–_**

"Shintaro?"

_Ayano._

"In the shower!" He calls back, fingers running through the base of his own hair, feeling the suds watching over his skin as the water washes them away. "I'll be right out!"

He doesn't hear her call back as he finishes rinsing his hair free of shampoo. He turns the water off and climbs out, wrapping a towel around his waist and grabbing another to dry his dripping hair.

He doesn't remember the last time he took a real shower.

He takes his pants, solid black t-shirt, and slips them on. Over still-wet skin.

His red jacket isn't in here.

He thinks he left it outside.

"Ayano??" He calls, walking towards the door. "Ayano, is my jacket out there??"

"Shintaro, it's mid-August!" Ayano shouts back with a soft laugh. "What do you need your jacket for??"

"Just–" He breathes a deep breath. "Can you get it for me??"

He hears another laugh, then a moment of silence goes by and there's a soft tapping at the door.

"Shintaro, I've got your jacket." She says in a soft voice, and he opens the door.

He thinks, if he hadn't already seen her earlier today, her appearance would _floor_ him.

The soft white dress. The red ribbons still in her hair, and the way her hair has definitely gotten longer and the soft smile on her face–

_She’s really back._

She hands him his jacket, and he slips it over his shoulder.

“Shintaro,” Her lips quirk up in what he thinks is almost a smirk. “Your hair looks nice when it’s wet.”

He blinks and he thinks he feels a bright blush spreading up his face as he jerks his head to the side and stares at the tile with intense focus.

He hears her soft laugh again.

“Shintaro, I know… you love your jacket, but tomorrow, since it’s still mid-August, how about we go for a walk… and you leave it at home?”

He blinks and lifts his head again to meet her soft chestnut eyes with his auburn.

He keeps eye contact.

He actually manages to keep eye contact.

“…yeah.” He nods again, glancing away. “Yeah, I think… we should.”


End file.
